


Keith.

by classyfish



Series: Klance Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aggressive Pining, Lance is Very Sad™, M/M, but that's okay because Keith can h e l p, keith is beautuful and lance sure as fuck knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classyfish/pseuds/classyfish
Summary: When the wicked carried us away in captivity, required from us a song.Now how shall we sing the lord's song in a strange land?(aka lance is a sad potato and keith sings sublime)





	Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for excessive use of the name Keith.

 

 

Lance talks.

Lance talks  _a lot._  He talks to Pidge in an attempt to get her into his new skincare routine, to Hunk about good substitutes for things like sugar that can be found in space, to Shiro about his crush on Pidge's brother Matt.He talks to himself, mostly, to fill in the gaps brought upon by the quiet in his room when his friends have left and he's too comfy to turn the weird space radio on. He talks to Keith sometimes too, at three am when he's tired and sad and desperate to fill in the silence because he wants to go  _home, Keith, I don't want to be here anymore._

Sometimes Keith sings to him on these nights. It doesn't happen often, mostly because Lance is in denial and really doesn't want to fan the flame that ignites in his heart when the soft words of  _Badfish_ are sung to him in Keith's voice.

Keith. 

Keith Keith  _Keith,_ fucking  _Keith._ With his stupid sexy mullet and his beautiful eyes that sparkle when he smiles. His smile doesn't happen often, usually just a small soft thing hidden behind his hand like he's afraid to show it. He snorts when he laughs hard enough and it always,  _always,_ leaves Lance blushing and staring over this. This fucking  _boy_ who tries too hard to act like he doesn't care, who's softness always ends up showing underneath, who cuts away at the deathly silence with a smile or a word of encouragement or the lyrics to whichever Sublime song that's in his head at the time as he sings when he thinks nobody is looking.

 It's amazing how such a good tune can come out of such an angry mouth, really. There's a _reason_ it's the main focus of most of Lance's steamier dreams nowadays.

Lance finds himself saying it all out loud in desperation to cut out the white noise that haunts the castle. Space is big and full of stars but it's quiet, so goddamn  _silent,_ and it's not long until he simply resorts to saying his name over and over and over because Keith. Keith could take it away. He misses his family but Keith could make him forget, he fucking _hates himself_ but Keith could make it better, Keith cuts down the quiet and the bad and makes it _okay_ and Keith, Keith,  _Keith-_

Lance only realizes that he's crying when there's a hand wiping the tears away. He only realizes who the hand belongs to when there's a face pressed into his shoulder and it's singing  _The Rivers of Babylon_ in a way that's so  _Keith_ he can only cry harder. 

Lance falls asleep with his face probably crusted in tears and snot. Keith doesn't seem to mind as he cradles Lance close to his chest, humming low under his breath, and suddenly the quiet isn't quite as unbearable. 


End file.
